


Hovering Darkness

by AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, On the Run, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: They have been on the run for a couple of days. Mulder tries to make it work, but he hates himself for pulling Scully into that life.}» Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcasthere
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Hovering Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Endless love for @admiralty for helping beta with this <3

They had started driving north and kept at it for lack of a better plan. The first night, they spent it in Roswell, New Mexico; then, the second, they stayed in Center, Colorado. Last night they slept in Midwest, Wyoming and now they had been driving on Montana soil for about an hour.

“Does Ekalaka sound good for tonight?” Scully asked as she read the road sign in the distance.

Mulder just answered with a shrug of his shoulders and Scully took it as an affirmative turning left, away from the main road. She was probably quite tired already, even though it was still early evening, and was dying for some rest time. Mulder had offered to take the wheel a couple of hours ago, but she had refused, reassuring him that she was okay and that he had driven most of the time the day before.

Scully drove around the little town and finally stopped at the local motel, which seemed simple but clean enough on the outside. 

“Go get us checked in while I get us filled?” he asked matter of factly. Not waiting for her reply and taking the car keys from her, he jumped quickly into the driver’s seat.

Mulder left Scully to register and went to fill the tank so they could leave quickly the next morning. They had been going in and out of places during night time, using the darkness as their accomplice. Being around in daylight was a novelty lately and he felt weird and worried. What if his picture was already around and somebody recognized him? 

Mulder found a self-service gas station and went for it, taking the exact amount of bills to pay quickly and be gone before the clerk could take a good look at his face. However, as soon as he set foot in the store, he changed his plans unwillingly. A little neon sign offered a discount on bath items and he took the hint from fate. Mulder walked the aisles, keeping his head down, and made the most of his stop to take some snacks and toiletries. 

Under the discount neon sign, there were all sorts of oils, bath bombs, special shampoos, and creams. Even some hair dye. Should he…? They had talked about trying to change their appearance as much as possible. Scully had pondered cutting her hair and maybe dying it. Mulder had started growing a beard to disguise himself, but after a couple of days, it was just a slight scruffy stubble. On a whim, he picked a couple of different packages, not wanting to impose a particular color for her, along with bath supplies. Walking back to the cashier, some other items made it into his basket; he was on a spree.

The old man at the register eyed him suspiciously while he ran the objects over the scanner and Mulder tensed at once, only to realize later that it must have been because of the strange mix that his purchase was.

“I forgot about the wife’s birthday…” he tried to explain himself.

Mulder was soon back at the motel, just in time as Scully was checking in. They were still deciding on how to manage their new situation but staying indoors for the most part of the day seemed like a safe bet. They had to stay away from people as much as possible to avoid being recognized.

Mulder shut the door behind them and noticed Scully already closing the curtains so they wouldn’t be seen from the outside. She had been a runaway for less than a week but she was already a pro at it. Mulder had been living that life longer than he cared to think about and had never gotten used to it. It hurt him to drag her into this but she swore time and time again that she’d do it all over without a shadow of a doubt. He couldn’t stop thinking that she would be better off without him. 

She had been driving for the last five hours, so Mulder decided it was show-time already. Leaving the shopping bag on the table beside the door, he started pulling things out.

“What have you got there?” Scully approached, snooping over his shoulder.

“Shush, stay away, woman!” He turned around and dragged her away. “I brought some treats,” he explained, sitting her down on an armchair. “Wait here and close your eyes, will you?”

Scully eyed him suspiciously but did as she was told, placing her hands over her eyes playfully.

Mulder hurried, taking everything out as fast as he could. Leaving the snacks and beverages on the table, he took the rest of the items to the bathroom, leaving the open bag on the sink. He opened the tub faucet and let the hot water fill it, throwing the bath bomb into it. In the meantime, he lit some of the candles, placing them around. Scully deserved some relaxing time. If she was going to stick with him, that was the least he could do.

“That smells delicious,” she said from the main room when the scent of rosemary and lavender started filling the air. 

“You can come in already!” He yelled, finally granting her access. “I thought you’d appreciate some rest,” he muttered as she entered the bathroom wondering what he’d be doing.

He pecked her on the lips on his way out to the bedroom, he wanted to give her some privacy. But she grabbed his wrist, stopping him on his tracks.

“Do you think the tub is big enough for two?” she smirked.

It wasn’t. Mulder doubted his six-foot body would fit in at all by himself, let alone joining hers. however, he didn’t care about sitting there uncomfortably, if that was what she wanted. He wouldn’t deny her anything, not after everything she was giving up for him.

Scully started undressing and he followed suit. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and jumped first in the tub. Moving forward, she grabbed her own knees, leaving him space to sit behind her. Quickly, Mulder dipped in, too, leaning his back against the cool porcelain. The water was hot, and soon his body adjusted to the temperature. As soon as he was settled, his knees rising above the water level, Scully leaned against him, her warm back on his chest. She sighed in contentment and rested her head on his right shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing her body.

“I could get used to this,” she mumbled in a husky voice.

Mulder found himself starting to relax with her, if only just a little. He had his six senses on full alert since they had left the _Anasazi_ _pueblo;_ he needed to. At any given time the government could be busting their door and taking him back to be executed. He didn’t want to leave her. Ever again.

Scully grabbed his arms that were resting on the edges of the tub and placed them around her waist, moaning contentedly at the touch of his skin on hers. Before he could notice, his hand was moving of its own accord, down and beyond her belly. This hadn’t been his intention, but it was as if his body had a mind of its own. They had made love so much since they had left Virginia, it seemed like it was the only thing they were doing lately. And it didn’t seem enough, they kept wanting more. They had lots of wasted months, years even, to make up for. Mulder was determined not to waste any more time. Any day could be the last, and he wanted to show her.

His index and middle fingers soon found her bundle of nerves. Just a couple grazes around it and it was fully engorged.

“I could get used to  _ this _ ,” she mumbled, turning her face to him and catching his earlobe with her teeth, nibbling on it.

Mulder moved his hand downward, reaching for her entrance. As he pushed a pair of fingers inside her, Scully bit harder on his ear, moaning loud, and Mulder instantly forgot all about the men in black.

His free hand went up and teased her nipple, which was hard already. Mulder pulled his head away slowly, releasing his ear from her grasp. After giving some attention to her lips, he went down her neck and started nibbling at her pulse point. He wanted to make it all about her.

Mulder had a special file folder in his mind with all her pleasure points, the things she liked, what turned on and set her off. It was his most precious knowledge and he was slowly recalling it all. When was the last time they had found themselves like this? Oh, yeah. Their second stay at the Beverly Ernesto Hotel, though it had been a much bigger bathtub that time.

“No ifs…” she laughed as if reading his mind.

“Ands…”

“Or bees,” she chuckled.

That movie had been such trash. But once Mulder had gotten over it, they had had a good laugh about it. The bathtub sex they had gotten out of it had made up for the hour and a half he had spent clenching his jaw at the theatre.

“Wonder what Federman would be up to now…” Scully laughed.

“Really?” Mulder stopped his ministrations for a second. “If you’re wondering about another guy, then I’m not doing my job right,” he feigned annoyance and went back to her with all that he had.

It must have been working because soon Scully’s hands had a firm grip on the bathtub edges and she was moaning hard, just as he liked hearing her. Mulder kept rubbing her clit, rocking it, pinching it while he did the same with her nipples. Having her explode in his arms was the best feeling in the whole wide world. All the times he had thought about her while he was alone in the desert… 

_ Stop it _ , he admonished his mind. He had promised himself to leave that part of their lives behind. It had been a terrible mistake, leading to more sadness than any of them should have ever endured. Everything had gone to shit because of his stupid decisions, some had not been his to take but he had accepted them anyway. However, there was nothing he could do about it now. He needed to focus on the present and the future. On Scully. No more selfish nonsense.

“That was good,” Scully finally came down from her ecstasy and got comfortable around him, grabbing his arms and pulling them around her waist again. She stayed like that just for a second, because soon she turned around and started going for his cock.

“No, no; let’s enjoy the lavender a bit more?” he pleaded with her. “We’ll have time for that later,” Mulder added, kissing her and turning her back around, leaning her back against his chest. 

He knew she wasn’t going to leave it like that. But right now he was content, rested, and not too worried, which was a novelty as of late. He wanted to learn to be happy just like that. He had put them in the most awful situation, depriving her of a normal life once again.

“Try not to overthink too much, okay?” She murmured.

He hated how well she could read him. He tried to come to terms with the fact that she was okay with this. How could she be? This was a horrible life, he’d been at it for a year already and he could tell this was not what she deserved. Sooner or later she’d realize that and she’d want out of it. How could he let her waste her precious time like this? 

He felt his body stiffen at all these unpleasant thoughts and hoped she wouldn’t notice; because she felt so relaxed. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her face. Her hands resting on his arms holding tight around her body. Well, maybe this wasn’t so bad. It was like that overdue vacation he was always forced to take. He could live with that, for now.

The water went cold after half an hour. At her first shiver, Mulder pulled the plug with his toes, waking her up from her little nap. 

“How long was I out?” she wondered aloud, ashamed and sleepy, looking at her wrinkled fingers and getting out of the tub.

“It doesn’t really matter, we are on  _ vacation _ ,” he reassured her, helping her put the bathrobe on, rubbing on her shoulders to warm her up.

“This was nice, Mulder. Really. Thank you,” she smiled at him walking back to the main room. “What is this?” She finally noticed the unpacked items on the sink.

“Oh, they were on sale at the gas station,” he explained, taking the hair dye box from her hands. “I don’t even know if they are good or anything… Maybe we can try them on me first? I’ve always wanted to be a blonde,” he joked placing the package on top of his head.

“Or Cruella de Vil?" she retorted, pulling the black dye out of the bag.

“I didn’t know which color you might want… so I took a couple of them. But you don’t really have to do it, really,” he reassured her, stealing the package and placing them both inside the bag again. Mulder moved towards her and placed a kiss on her lips as he surrounded her in an embrace.

“No, I kinda want to now,” she mused, picking back both packages, studying them. “It would be fun. Give me half an hour, will you?” she smirked, pushing him out of the bathroom.

“Whatever you wish.”

It took her slightly more time and Mulder started dozing off with the news in the background. The sound of the bathroom door creaking open woke him when she came out.

“So… do you like it?” she bashfully asked.

There were some dark stains on her bathrobe, but aside from that, her hair was perfectly smooth back. No one could ever tell it was not her natural color. 

“I love it!” Mulder jumped out of the bed to ease her, kissing her deeply. “I’d love you whatever color or shape you had.”

They heated up again in no time and Scully pushed him onto the bed, opening his robe. He hadn’t made the effort of getting dressed while he waited for her. What was the point? Both of them knew what was coming next.

“So, where were we?” she teased, grabbing his cock with her right hand and stroking it from base to head.

“Scully…” Mulder moaned and was lost instantly. 

His body responded so easily to her contact, it took everything he had not to flare out with her slightest touch. Maybe that was why they had been doing it so much lately, it was the only thing that kept him away from his dark thoughts.

Damn, who was he trying to reason with? They were good at this,  _ she _ was  _ so good _ at this. There would be nothing else he’d prefer doing with his time even if he could.

Mulder felt her warm wet mouth closing around the head of his throbbing cock and it was almost his undoing. However, the dark curtain of hair blocking his view didn't feel right, it didn't feel like his Scully. He would need some time to adjust to the change. 

“That’s enough,” he mumbled and pulled her up, laying her down on her back, hovering over her. He wanted, needed, to look at her face.

Holding his cock steady, he placed it at her entrance, entering slowly until their pelvises touched and she yelped in pleasure at him filling her fully. Mulder breathed deeply for a couple of seconds, cooling himself down, before starting to pound rhythmically into her. 

This was good, so good. Heaven on Earth, no other place he'd rather be.

But soon the darkness started hovering about again.

He felt suddenly tired, angry, worried. He wanted to be sweet and tender, but somehow he couldn’t. Searching for release, he started pounding fiercely, fucking her senseless. 

She wouldn’t complain, seemingly enjoying it. Sometimes she liked it rough, though he always tried to make every time last as long as possible as if he sensed it was going to be the last. Over the past couple of years, it had almost been so more than once. He couldn't help but wonder, yet again, if this time would be as well.

Her now black hair, scattered in the mattress, felt like an image of her aura, the darkness surrounding her because of him.

The tension started building, the air getting thick.

Somehow she could feel it too, for she rose and nibbled at his collar bone, biting at some point.

“Scully!” He yelped in surprise. 

It hurt, but it also turned him on even more. Turned her on, too.

What had he done to her? What were they becoming?

Mulder started going faster, rougher, rubbing at her clit frantically with his free hand, and soon they were screaming together in ecstasy. Panting hard, he collapsed on top of her, both falling asleep, spent, shortly after.

They shouldn’t have ended this way. He was not good for her.

Mulder woke a couple of hours later, following his hectic sleeping patterns. It was night already and the room was almost completely devoid of light. Somehow they had made it under the sheets and Scully was sleeping peacefully by his side, her back to him. Mulder made an instant decision. He would probably regret it for the rest of his life, but he felt it was necessary. Moving as quietly as he could, he got up and got dressed. Not wanting to make any noise, he didn’t care about packing his stuff —he could buy anything the following day—, so he just grabbed his bag with whatever was still inside. He needed to go now before he had time for a change of heart. 

Scully deserved a normal life, not a life in the shadows with a maniac wanted man. She had already suffered enough on his behalf. While he was tying his shoes, Scully moved on the bed so he squatted, quietly. The moment passed and her breathing continued unchanged. He was still good to go. Gripping the handle of the door, he took one last look at her. The dark mane covering her face made his stomach clench. He should have done this nights ago, before she had changed her hair, before she had embarked on this nonsense. With a sigh, he finally turned the handle and opened the door. A slight breeze entered the room and he hoped it wouldn’t wake her. 

"Mulder?" 

_ Crap _ . 

"Come back to bed," she mumbled, sleepy.

He tried to say something, any excuse would do.  _ I'm gonna get some food. We need ice. _ But he couldn't lie to her. While he was trying to concoct his way out, Scully fully awoke. 

"Mulder… what are you doing?" 

She had propped on her elbow and was eyeing him scared and angry. 

“I'm… I'm leaving. You don’t deserve this. Don’t try to stop me, I'm going to free you," he almost wept, the words strumming hard at his throat. 

He should have walked away right then, but he still couldn't move. 

“You don’t think I’m capable of making my own decisions?”

She got up, still naked, but full of anger. Pushing him aside she slammed the door shut.

“Do I deserve to be abandoned like this? In the middle of the night, without a word?" She took a look around. "You didn't even leave a note. Is this what I deserve?" Tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes and he immediately regretted not having thought this through. "What the hell were you thinking, Mulder? Don’t you  _ ever _ dare leave me! You're the only thing I have left.”

And whose fault was that? His, and his only. In her following him, she had been forced to push everybody else away. For fuck's sake, she had had to give up her child, the only good thing he had managed to give her. And now he was trying to leave her too.  _ What a piece of shit you are _ . 

Mulder's bag dropped from his hand and, at its thud on the floor, a lonely tear escaped her eyes. Mulder rushed to hug her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He hugged her petite shivering body, and kissed the top of her hair over and over again, getting lost in its darkness. "I'm not leaving you." 

This was not the way to fix the mess he had dragged them into. He had to work towards freeing them, giving her the life that he knew she deserved. 

"Here, put this on, you're gonna freeze." 

Mulder offered her one of the bathrobes that was crumpled on a chair. Helping her into it, he hugged her again. 

"I'm not sleeping ever again," she mumbled. "It's either that or I'm tying you to the bed." 

"You won't hear me complain about that…" he smirked at the idea and she punched his shoulder. She was far from forgiving him, he knew that for sure, but she was no longer angry. 

"We're in this together. I chose this," she calmly said to him. "I need you to understand that. I  _ really _ want to be here, with you." 

She'd said so many times over the years, but he still found it hard to believe. Nobody had chosen him like that before.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this," he promised, hugging her again and kissing her. 

"I'm counting on that. We've solved darker and more intricate mysteries. This situation should be a piece of cake for  _ Team Spooky _ ," she smiled. "But that's tomorrow's problem. Now come back to bed," she commanded, letting the robe fall to the floor and crawling back to bed. 

"I'm at your command." Mulder followed her quickly, scattering away his clothes on his way to her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> }» Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcast [here](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/xf-hovering-darkness-by-aweburnphoenix-ma)


End file.
